Crushing Passions
by klcm
Summary: Garcia got transferred away from the team months ago, and when she see's them again she's opened to a whole new world of pain- THREEshot
1. Distance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N:**_Because you won't be getting other updates for tonight and this story is basically done =) I wanted the MG area to have some love =P_

_It ignores that Haley died..._

_This has just been waiting ages to be posted! _

_Enjoy it! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Crushing Passions -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It was quite late, and she'd only gotten out of work. Life was beyond different now. Life was just how she hated it to be. She'd been in a new a state for nearly 7 months and was still as lonely as the day she arrived.

She still remembered the day she was shifted to Chicago, she felt it was torture, being sent to a place that was hometown to one of the team, but what else could she do but comply?

The law didn't care, the law didn't look at someone and judge them on whether or not they looked able to cope with jail or not.

Erin Strauss had used the old chestnut of inappropriate flirting with Derek Morgan and saw her take a transfer. It was that or jail. She hadn't even had the chance to allow Rossi to use his skills to get her to change her mind. All she managed was a quick pack up and a goodbye with Strauss following her.

She guessed it was the beginning of the BAU break up. Except it wasn't when Penelope checked in through the back door of her old computer system she noticed that they were all working together still, happy and with a new tech.

She wasn't needed. More like forgotten.

Just thinking of the team made her well up. Made her heart pump to a painful amount.  
She looked out of the window and could've sworn her heart stopped beating.

There standing around an SUV and an alley taped up just down the road were the team. Her eyes went straight to Derek.

He stood in a blue shirt and a grey suit. He'd hardly changed at all, she knew he was a year older, they'd both ended up missing the others birthday. She turned and looked out from the diner and from what she could lip read he said he could do with a coffee. Her heart pounded as they all made their way towards the very diner she was sat in.

Hotch next to him in his usual black and white with a tie attire. Rossi sporting something similar. Reid wore his usual outdated, yet well suited clothes. JJ and Emily's work clothes seemed to bare more colour nowadays.

She cast her eyes down towards the table she was sat at. If she kept her head down she could be walked passed and then she could relax. She knew she was well out of the way here.

She heard them come in talking and laughing and her heart clenched. Here they were, happy and obviously moved on and here she was in the same state of mind that she left with.

She wasn't a charity case. She just couldn't fit in, in Chicago. It wasn't her home and even when she tried she got looked at weirdly. None of the techs had accepted her because she ended up doing more of the workload than they did. She knew it could only get better, but she didn't know how to transcend good vibes when no one wanted to know or give her the time of day.

As much as she wanted to jump up and talk to the team, she couldn't. She was terrified of her heart breaking all over again at seeing them and then losing them.

"She looks miserable." Reid commented as they took a seat on the other side of the diner. "I mean hardly goes with the motto of this place." They watched the woman get up and head to the toilet.

Derek fidgeted a little as they watched her. He knew her and from the way they all looked they knew her too.

When she came out they watched her on the phone. She had changed beyond anyone's belief.  
They watched her disappear into her booth she was seated at, then all they saw was her slam her phone down and put her elbows on the table top and begin to massage her temples.

Penelope sat there, her food forgotten. She now wished she'd taken the jail route. Least she'd have it, somewhat, easier. No boss that found it fun to call her in around the clock. No work colleagues that made her feel inferior and no dreading the next day. There'd be the same loneliness and same isolation she had to contend with, but at least she wouldn't need to make much of a living.

JJ was first up and the others watched her slide into the booth. "Well..." She said and Penelope shot up and looked at her friend. JJ looked at Penelope, her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was in cropped red curls and her face was gaunt. "I think we've found you at last."

"You're not allowed to." Penelope said nonchalantly, Strauss' words still burnt her, she knew that any contact with the team would push her more towards a jail cell. "If I could have come back don't you think I would've at every opportunity?"

JJ looked at her friend, this wasn't Penelope anymore, this was a sad shell left behind. She felt so sympathetic as she grabbed her hands in hers. "We've been looking, but Strauss has you so well barricaded." She saw Penelope's brown eyes well up in an instance. "How's the Chicago life treating you?"

Penelope fully broke then, just having the close proximity of familiarity was hurting her in more ways than one. She didn't want JJ to leave, but she knew they had to.

"Oh Garcie." Penelope sobs choked then and she ran her hands over her face in frustration, she hadn't had anyone call her that for months and her heart pounded. The team watched JJ get up and shoot them a look as she went to Penelope's side and wrapped her arms around her friend. "It's all okay." She said and the team all came and sat down.

JJ could feel that Penelope had lost weight, that she clung on with desperation. When they pulled apart Penelope looked at them all, they hadn't really changed much. Hotch's protective streak seemed to have heightened, Rossi's deliberating thought seemed larger, Reid's childlike charm still shone, Emily's strong look seemed weakened by a shot of happiness, JJ's kindness still made Penelope feel like home was close and Derek stood on the end of the table looking at her, yet the look seemed icy and distant.

Her heart began to pound, the beat noticeable in her throat. She'd realised she was in love with Derek about a month in. All the flirting, the touches, the nicknames that she thought made her relationship with him fun, wasn't just for fun. It was her heart speaking volumes that her voice couldn't say properly. She just wanted to feel him hold her like he used to, hear his voice.

"We're still working on getting you back. No tech is as good."

Penelope smiled a little at Hotch's words. "It won't work. Seems mine and Morgan's relationship got Strauss her way at splitting us. I can see she got rid of the weakest link first. It's good to see you all working together still."

"Penelope, we'll get you back." Hotch said confidently.

"It doesn't matter if you don't." Penelope told them, her tone melting with depression. "It's been too long. Point of no return."

"So you've given up?" Derek asked as he stood with his arms crossed, still darting her the glassy look. "That's it?"

"I can't go back. The only way I'll be going back, is to the jail." She wanted to chuck in a nickname but she didn't feel it right anymore. Penelope's phone went off and she looked at it before picking it up.

"Garcia." The team could hear the voice on the other side of the line near enough yell; Penelope ran a hand over her forehead. "I know, Sir." She complied politely. "I'll be right in." They continued to listen. "I'm near, yes." She told him. "Why aren't I in?" Penelope felt embarrassed. "The meeting ended about half an hour ago, I've not eaten since I got in this morning and..."Penelope felt the phone get taken out of her hand and Hotch took over. "I need some air." Penelope told them, she couldn't see Hotch yelling at her new boss being a good thing.

JJ got out of the booth and allowed Penelope to leave. The moment she got outside and out of their view she slipped to the floor and cried hard.

She didn't need to be told, she knew from the way that Emily was acting and the prim ring on her finger that she was well on her way to a happy ending with someone that truly loved her and Hotch wore the familiar gold ring on his finger, he'd finally remarried Haley, and she'd missed both. The romances she'd seen begin to blossom before her transfer had gathered the momentum they needed.

She had no idea what Henry looked like, her own Godson and she hadn't seen him in 7 months. A little boy she'd missed as much as anyone on the team. The little boy that made her believe in a family and a marriage and the fairytale ending.

There was a new air around Reid, telling her he'd found someone, and Rossi had another ring meaning he'd found wife number 4.

As for Derek, he kept his phone in his hand ready, he'd found a girl he really cared about.

Derek went outside; he didn't like Penelope outside on her own. Not when he knew they were working on a case that was just too close. He heard her cries and he went and found her. "Gonna get up?" He asked he and Penelope looked up at him, he didn't think she'd ever look so sad. "Garcia never just sat around and cried."

"I'm not that Garcia anymore." She told him and she hated that she felt she didn't know any of the group in the diner. "I don't quite know who I am anymore." Derek got on the floor when Penelope remained unmoved. "I don't get treated like I'm a part of a team; I don't have people talk to me like I'm important. I don't have a home here, however hard I try, it doesn't work." Penelope said and Derek put his arm around her shoulder. "I actually hate my job." She admitted to him and both never thought she'd ever say those words. "It's not rewarding anymore."

"Aw, Baby Girl..."

"Please, Derek, don't call me that again, because when you go and leave it'll just be the same as when I had to leave before." He felt her body jolt with more tears. "Who's the lucky girl then?" She sniffed as she tried to change the subject.

"Pardon?" He asked, Penelope's previous words were going round in his hand. He hated her so unhappy, he hated her like this and he hated her being so far away from their home but so close to his childhood.

"You've got your phone out, you're ready for a call and you're nervous."

Derek smiled. "You always did have a mini profiler in you." Penelope laughed a little at that, but it hiccupped. "Since you left I've not been me. I found a girl that likes the me like that. The reckless me."

"What about the old you?" Penelope said her heart slowly shattering.

"He left when his baby girl left." He looked at her and his smile was sad. "I had to move on."

"As do I obviously." Penelope said as a moment of realisation hit her and she got up and went back. She bid them all farewell and left for work.

She should've just taken Derek in all the years they had together and declared love but neither did and neither would now.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Crushing Passions -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _This will be a THREEshot... So you'll have to hang in there and see what will happen! _

_It's quite angsty, quite unhappy but we'll see if there's a HEA in there at the end eh?_

_This is actually based on a screenshot of Morgan from an episode... I just cannot find it now... but he is standing by a crime scene, it's night and he's wearing the suit described, and looks as hot as ever =P _

_Want more?_


	2. Desperation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N:**_Wow! I'm guessing that was liked some =P_

_I'm still not gonna make a promise of a HEA... only two people know..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Crushing Passions -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The team watched Penelope leave, it made their minds up. They were going to work harder to get back, to restore her.

Derek watched her go towards her car; she wore all black and white, the only speckle of colour being her hair and red ruby lips. He went towards her and grabbed her.

"Let me go, Morgan." She growled at him and tried to pull away. She saw him staring at her, a look she hadn't seen for months. "Derek... let me go."

"No." He told her, and moved in. "I can quit, I can come back to Chicago, just say the words and I'll do it. I want you back."

"But I'm not what you need."

"For God sake's Penelope! I died the day you got transferred and I've been sinking ever since, I'm not the Derek you know, I'm a ghost of him and this girl, well, she likes it. It doesn't mean I like it."

"Well you made it pretty clear just a moment ago that you'd moved on." Penelope whimpered to try and halt the tears. "I missed Emily finally getting engaged, and Hotch falling in love, I missed that! I missed Rossi's marriage and Reid falling in love and I missed my own Godson growing up because my past is always going to hang over me."

Derek watched Penelope cry as he held her arms tightly in his hands.

"What I'm doing right now, is even counted as illegal. Strauss made sure that you'd never get me back and she won!" Penelope near enough screamed at him, the tears falling faster and faster. "I'm a dirty little hacker; I knew my life was getting too good to be true. Now I wish I was in jail."

The team now stood on the steps that lead down from the diner, watching the scene in front of them.

Derek was stood with such vindication and passion that they were shocked; they hadn't seen it at all for the past 7 months.

His heart had gone with the rest of Penelope's things.

"I don't have a life with you lot anymore because you all moved on." She said and finally shook him off. "I need to get to work. All my actions are presented back to Strauss, I cannot survive in prison Derek, I need you to understand that. I'm not some strong independent woman. I mean look at me, here I'm a nobody and nothing's going to change that."

Derek lost his fight then; she'd given up on getting back to them. It was as Penelope opened the door and went to get in he spoke up.

"Tell me to not ask her to marry me." Derek asked her, and she froze and stood up.

"What?" Penelope asked, hoping she'd misheard.

"Tell me to not ask her to marry me." He repeated in the same heated tone, his eyes begging her, his tone passionate and pleading.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do with your life." Penelope told him truthfully as she stood up again and looked at him with the same rush of emotions. Her heart was breaking but she couldn't run his life for him.

"I'll wait for you, whatever, please Baby Girl, just please."

"You're going to wait 3 more years? When you've obviously gotten something good in your life. You'll throw it and wait for me?"

"I will, I promise, I will. I'll quit right this moment, just to have you Penelope." He told her, his tone full with despair and desperation.

"Marry her, Handsome. Do not put your life on hold or throw it away for me." Penelope proceeded to get into her car and drive away. Never looking back and never stopping at all.

She just left Derek a mess in the middle of the car park.

It was then his phone rang. He looked at it and saw his girlfriends name flashing as it rang.

He just ignored the call.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Crushing Passions -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope ran into the building, unlike the Quantico one, this didn't have a workplace feel. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure it was because nothing was familiar.

"Garcia, I wanted you here half an hour ago." Her new boss told her, stopping her mid step.

"I know I got caught up, Sir." Penelope said apologetically.

"With the man that verbally abused me?"

"Erm, about that, sorry Sir."

"You will be. Section Chief Strauss is on her way here. Breach of contract I believe." He said, and Penelope could almost detect malice in his voice. "I suggest you get to work, so I can at least tell her you can do the task at hand."

"Of course, Sir." Penelope told him and went to her small area in the room of techs. Penelope felt sick with worry; she knew that is Strauss was on her way, it didn't mean anything that could be classed as pleasant.

She knew she'd soon find out. For now she'd work to get her some of those brownie points that she so obviously needed. Except every time she put more data in her mind filled with what had happened. She'd had Derek so close and yet she'd pushed him. After months of wishing of having her family back, she got them, but instead of cherishing the little time she had with them, she'd wallowed.

Deciding she was in enough trouble as it was, she secretly got the information for Hotch's PDA and sent him a message, with her work's address. She needed him more than ever and case or no case; this was her one shot at getting anything sorted in her life.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Crushing Passions -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Hours later Penelope was reprimanded to go to the front reception, there Erin Strauss stood, Penelope wasn't allowed to go home, she'd been told to wait for the woman that seriously had it in for her.

"Ah, Garcia, it's been a while." Penelope begrudgingly shook Strauss' hand. "It's good to see you follow regulation uniform now." Penelope nodded nonchalantly, she hadn't worn proper colour for a while now, only her pyjamas were the bright colours she used to adorn herself in. "I hear you met up with Agent Hotchner..."

"Yes Ma'am." Penelope complied truthfully.

"I thought you're new contractual rules implied that you were never, under any circumstances to get in contact."

"With all due respect Ma'am, they're here on a case, I was in the diner down the road. It was entirely accidental."

"From what I hear though, Agent Hotchner had words with Cline over your work schedule." Strauss said standing there. "You know you are privileged to have the opportunity to work rather than live in a jail cell for what you hacked all those years ago."

"I am Ma'am, honestly, it's just..."

"Well why did you refuse to come to work immediately?" Strauss interrupted Penelope.

"I hadn't eaten. I still haven't and I haven't had a full night's sleep in over a month."

"You know that computers need around the clock monitoring."

"I do Ma'am, but I also need to keep myself healthy, but working like this isn't going to work." Penelope began to stick up for herself; she was fed up of being treated so nastily.

"You've made it work for 7 months."

"No, I've had to make it work. I've had to comply to all the rules, I have to run myself into the ground and carry on going. I've done everything I've been asked." Penelope watched Strauss tense as her tone of voice heightened. "You know the work I did for BAU was above satisfactory, you know I did nothing wrong; you knew the team worked, with or without mine and Agent Morgan's friendship. After everything that the team's gone through, you were still persistent to break us up. Yet you still didn't succeed did you?"

"Garcia, I think you need to step down."

"No! Even after Agent Hotchner got hurt, and his wife hurt, he still came back and he fought hard to keep the team together and he did it, because he's strong and was meant to be the Unit Chief. You had a big problem with him, and no one quite knew why, but I think it's all down to jealousy. He managed to make a team work through whatever and get out the other side. He made you jealous."

"I suggest you pack up your things Garcia. I'll see that a patrol comes and gets you and takes you to county jail back in Virginia. I told you that it was transfer out or stay in that state in a cell."

"It'll be a hell of a lot better than living this life." Penelope said and put her eyes down as she turned to leave.

"Erin," they froze both women, "I think you need to get in contact with the director for the last time." The pair looked up and at Rossi. "I think you just got profiled perfectly and I think you need to rethink your career."

"Dave, I am merely going on the contract rights Garcia was given when she was first arrested for her first crime."

"Yes, that might be true, but that was her only crime. She's done nothing since to make her appear to be a threat and you know that the length of cases has greatly increased since you got Garcia transferred. Your BAU team worked fine yet you broke it."

"I was merely doing my duty. I did as I saw fit."

"Fit for who?"

"The team. How much longer could incessant flirting and sexual innuendo's go on as not distracting?"

"We were coping quite nicely with it." Rossi said as he and Hotch stepped closer. "It gave our team an edge. It kept us sane. You know how dark the job can get; Garcia was a little bit of light that we needed to not sink. You took that."

"David..."

"No, Erin, I want Penelope reinstated back to our team, back in Quantico, and I want it done effective immediately. I don't want any qualms or worry, I just want it done." Rossi took a step forward, almost face to face. "You're not the only one with the ability to manipulate." Rossi told her and withdrew with a smirk on his lips.

"What I want to know, is why Penelope is being overused, do you not have enough techs?" Hotch asked, still completely peeved.

"We have plenty Sir." Penelope's new supervisor said, and stepped in. "She gets the job done fastest."

"Doesn't explain why she is overused."

"I was told about her past, I was given the orders to work her the hardest. Jail wouldn't have been kinder."

"So you're saying that the best tech by far in the country got it easy for the last seven months?" Hotch asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

There was no more nice talk in the building. It was all an argument over getting Penelope back and getting her life back on track.

For the first time in seven months Penelope felt at her happiest, with someone fighting her corner for her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Crushing Passions -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! =)_ _Like better than Chapter One? _

_Want the last chapter? Let me know! _


	3. Devotion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N:**_Last chapter guys! Thanks for the great response and I hope this doesn't let the last two chapters down in any way, shape or form! _

_Let's see if I headed for a HEA shall we... Enjoy! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Crushing Passions -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope didn't feel the defeat as Hotch and Rossi won. She didn't feel overwhelming happiness hit her. All she felt in the moments of Strauss ringing the director to get her transferred back was utter sadness sidelined with terror.

She dropped her head and disappeared into her work area where she slumped down onto her chair. She needed to contend with yet another unsettlement. She'd be uprooted and plunged into a new way of life.

Even if it was back to Virginia, it was still a different place. It'd been 7 months, nothing was going to stay the same in that amount of time and she knew she was going to have to adapt to it.

Emily was married to a man that Penelope had briefly met before her transfer, Hotch and Haley were back on track, Rossi had wife number four, Reid had a girlfriend and Derek, well Derek had a girl who was the potential Mrs. Morgan.

She made a sad sigh and closed her eyes. She finally realised she wasn't ready to go back to Quantico. What would she have to see? Derek falling in love with a woman, only to marry her later on. Penelope knew she wouldn't survive that and all of a sudden her breath got caught in her chest and she needed air.

Going out into the lobby, the team all looked at her and they all saw her fear struck expression and the tears as she ran for the stairs and just disappeared up them.

Penelope made it to the edge of the building's roof before her legs gave way under her. How could Penelope destroy another woman's happiness to have her own? That was more inhumane that humane and Penelope was not prepared to do that.

Alongside the sadness Penelope did begin to feel some elation. She was finally going to get back to a place that was more her home than anywhere and she couldn't wait to have that feeling back, she couldn't wait to work in the BAU again. Just the comfort of that alone would help her through whatever heartbreak lay in wait or so she had to hope.

"Baby Girl..." She heard Derek call softly from behind her and she closed her eyes and didn't move. She felt him come to her side and crouch down. "What's wrong? We're taking you home."

"I know." She whispered and opened her eyes at last, staying out across Chicago. "I know you're taking me home." She sighed.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked her confused. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am."

"You sure don't sound it." Derek quipped sarcastically at her and he tried his hardest to profile her but she was making it extremely difficult with all her conflicting emotions. "I mean, you should be packing up eagerly. Packing up your things to move back..."

"Move back to where exactly?" Penelope asked and looked at him. "I have no home there anymore either."

"You can live with me."

Penelope laughed a little in disbelief and shook her head. "That won't go down well with your girlfriend." Penelope muttered and she heard Derek's hurt breath come out and she looked at him. "You've got a life now, Handsome. One that's outside of me. I'm not a part of your life anymore." Penelope smiled sadly at him and grabbed his hand. "Marry her and love her. I know what your love feels like and it's a real good feeling. Someone else really does deserve it."

"I've always wanted you though." Derek said, he was desperate; he was seeing his one true love slipping away even though she was getting closer. "It's not her I want, it's you."

"It's not me, Stud Muffin. If it was we'd have made a move years ago." Penelope looked up at him. "You're in a relationship that's going somewhere, you deal with that and I'll deal with moving back."

"Do you love me at all?"

"Course I do, Derek. I'll always love you." Penelope told him outright.

"Are you in love with me?" Penelope looked away. "Are you?"

"I am, yeah..." Her head raised then and she smiled at him dreamily. "I've always been in love with you. What's not to love?" Her smile grew a little as she captured his eyes. "Life always got in the way." Penelope told him, she was now feeling some happiness knocking back into her. Telling him and letting him go at once was helping her get stronger. "We just were never meant to be." She then stood up and turned to go back down but saw the team. "I guess I have some massive thanks to give?"

"First we're getting you some food." Hotch said as he went up to her, opening his arms some, readying for a hug. "And to get officially back with our team, after you've had a proper night sleeps you're the tech helping on the case... can you do that?"

Penelope's happiness flared in her then. "I can, Boss Man, but only because it's for you."

Hotch chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder and lead her away. "Let's go get food then."

Derek watched Penelope, he knew this wasn't over, his broken heart told him, but his lips were sealed shut until his heart beat hardened and he watched as his entire world became connected at one point.

He grabbed his phone, he couldn't keep a lie going, and he couldn't keep up the facade any longer. He had to let go. He had to finally get back what his life had been missing.

He listened to his girlfriend answer the phone and he just said it. "I've been lying to you." He said with conviction and passion. "I'm not in love with you. I never have been, Amber, and I'm sorry I ever lead you on. You've been my rebound girl the entire time I've known you and for that I apologise."

Penelope turned and watched Derek's face thread with more pain and hurt. However, what was more astonishing was the icy glare on him was disappearing, a weight lifting and she could see the real Derek making a reappearance. She stepped forward a little, she wanted to stop him.

"Say that again?" He said and put a hand on his head and closed his eyes. "Okay, fine... yeah fine... Yeah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just not the man for you and you know it obviously. I wish we hadn't let it get this out of hand." Derek still didn't look up as he ended the call. Then in the moment that he put the phone down he charged for Penelope.

Drew her into his arms, wrapped them around her and kissed her with all his might. Penelope tried to react, at first to push him off, but then she gave up, he was too strong and much too passionate to do that to, so she just responded.

"I guess we better leave." Rossi commented as they all watched intensity building. The team all agreed and followed.

Penelope's head span as Derek finally ended the kiss and looked at her. "What was that?"

"My life's not going anywhere without the woman I love. That is if the woman that loves the real me still wants me? The woman that likes the reckless me doesn't love me as much as she wanted to. She wasn't too heartbroken by that, I'm not. I'm more upset for living a lie, Baby; my life's a lie without you."

Penelope didn't know if to laugh, smile, or cry at that.

"Nothing's stopping me now, Baby Girl. You can have me if you want me." Derek told her as strongly as he could, filling every note with emotion and want. "I'm in love with you."

Penelope took a deep breath, she had to believe him, she had to believe herself as well so she did. She grabbed him and kissed him again on the roof of her previous work building in the night air, the only lights being from the ones that light up the top of the building a little and from the stars and moon in the night sky.

Penelope fed her every dream before pulling away for air.

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with tears, her lips full with happiness. "I get my family, my job, my home and the man I love all together."

"I hope you're happy."

"This tech kitten's got it all, of course she's happy!" Penelope told him lazily as her happiness wiped out 7 months of upheaval and sadness. "But..." She saw his face fall, losing the smile immediately. "Derek, you can't expect me to believe this is it. It's all happening too fast."

"I can wait until you're ready, if you promise one day you'll be ready."

"Kiss me again and I'll tell you."

Derek answered her command, deeper, more sensual this time around.

Pulling away Penelope smiled broadly, the biggest smile she could give. "God you better believe my life's good." She said and kissed Derek again with all her power, she didn't want the kissing to stop, the tantalizing feel, the burst of life she got; she didn't want to see an end to it.

Looking at Derek she realised she would never see it end. Not with Derek kissing her.

"We better get you some food, Pen and some sleep." Derek told her and took over, leading her back into the building to join her family.

Penelope had just witnessed that when the fight was due its end battle, good always triumphed the bad.

Penelope now had all her biggest passions back and that was because her family fought for her and won.

"Gonna look after me like this for life?" She asked as they reached the last few stairs.

"Best believe we all plan too." Hotch said as they came into the lobby.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Crushing Passions -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _HEA! HEA! HEA!_

_I basically made Wordofwyrd flail at this... proud moment for me! =P _

_Did you like?_


End file.
